Home Together
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: There were 28 Pevensie siblings. They return to England. Will they adjust? Will they find a way to get back to Narnia? Or will Narnia find them? Peter/OC, Susan/OC, Edmund/OC, Lucy and Mr Tumnus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

There were 28 Pevensie siblings. They return to England. Will they adjust? Will they find a way to get back to Narnia? Or will Narnia find them?

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

The 28 Pevensie's, 14 boys and 14 girls sat on the train to Finchley in northern district of London. They had spent 2 Earth months in the Country and 15 years in Narnia. Now they were going home for three weeks before going to their boarding schools. They missed their beloved Narnia and all of them had husbands or wives and children.

Peter was the eldest of all his siblings he was 15 in Earth years and 29 in Narnian. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Clarence, James, Leanne and Arthur were next they were 14 in Earth Years and 28 in Narnian.

Susan was next and the eldest of the girls. She was 13 Earth years and 27 in Narnian. She had dark brown hair and green eyes.

Charlotte and Damion were next they were 12 in Earth years and 26 in Narnian. Charlotte had blonde hair and green eyes. Damion had dark brown hair in blue eyes.

Edmund and Louis were next and were 11 in Earth years and 25 in Narnian years. Edmund had dark brown hair and green eyes and Louis had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Matthew, Diana, Mark and Isabella were next and they were 10 in Earth years and 24 in Narnian years. Matthew had dark hair and green eyes, Diana had reddish hair and blue brown eyes, Mark had dark brown hair and blue eyes and Isabella had reddish hair and green eyes.

Lucy she was 9 in Earth years and 23 in Narnian years. Lucy had golden blonde hair and blue eyes.

Next was Sarah, John, and Richard they were 8 in Earth years and 22 in Narnian Years.

Laura was next she was 7 in Earth Years and 21 in Narnian years.

Judith was next who was 6 in Earth Years and 20 in Narnian years.

William was next and he was 5 in Earth Years and 19 in Narnian years.

Next was Joseph, Victoria and Alice who was 4 in Earth Years and 18 in Narnian Years.

Next were Albert and Louise who were 3 in Earth years and 17 in Narnian Years.

And lastly were Althea and Mary who was 2 in Earth years and 16 in Narnian years.

"Thou hopes we get back to Narnia soon", Damion says

"My Kings and Queens have faith in Aslan. He will bring us back", Lucy says who was always had faith in Aslan

"Thou hopes Aslan will return us soon", Peter says

"My King what about our husbands and wives? Our children?" Susan asks

"We will have to have faith. Thy husbands and wives will wait for us", Charlotte says

"Thou will all have to start talking like Englanders", Edmund says grimacing

"Thou will be hard. We spent more time in Narnia then here", Matthew replies

"I am only 8 here and I hardly remember our time here in England. It will be a challenge", Sarah says

"I am 6 and I have lived in Narnia longer", Judith says

"What about me and Mary? I have to speak like a 2-year-old when I am 16", Althea says grimacing at her small height

Albert, Louise, Joseph, Victoria, Alice and William could agree with her. They had to don down their age in their speech and everything.

"We can do it", Isabella says

"The train is about to stop", Susan says noticing they were slowing down

The siblings pick up their suitcases as the train stops. Peter leads them. They automatically go out in order of their coronation. It was a habit they didn't break. Peter leads them all too taxi's. Clarence, Arthur Albert, Louise, and Alice in one. James, Louis Joseph, Victoria and Laura get in one. Diana, Mark and Mary got in another. Leanne, John, Judith, Richard and William get in the next one. Susan, Matthew, Isabella, Damion and Sarah get in one cab and Peter, Charlotte, Edmund, Louise and Lucy get in the sixth one. It takes half an hour to get to their address. As soon as they were out of the cabs they see their mother waiting for them.

Helen Pevensie looks at her children as the get out of the cab. First was Peter he was taller than when he left two months ago. He held himself with confidence and he had a look in his eyes that was off a protector and some other emotion that Helen couldn't place and he looked older in the eyes. In fact all her children look older than they were in the eyes and held themselves differently.

"Mother!" Lucy says rushing to hug her

Lucy hugs her mother. Each sibling hug their mother with a bit of hesitation. After all it has been a long time for them.

"Welcome home. Let's get you all inside", Helen says

The boys pick up the girls luggage and bring it too their rooms upstairs before getting their own. Each sibling shared a room. Leanne, Judith and Laura. Sarah, Lucy and Isabella, Susan, Charlotte and Diana, Peter, James and Damion. Edmund, Matthew and Mark. Louis and Arthur. Richard and John. Albert, Joseph, William and Clarence. Althea, Louise, Victoria, Alice and Mary.

"Children how was the country?" Helen asks her children

"It was great Mother", Susan says

"Professor Kirke taught us a lot", Charlotte says

"Have thou heard from father?" Damion says getting a nudge from Isabella from speaking so formally

"I have is alright he wants to know about your trip to the county I was about to post a letter to him", Helen says

"I will come with you Mother. I will be happy to walk with you", Matthew says

"You have had a long trip. Stay here and rest", Helen replies

"It is fine. Lets go", Matthew says

Once the two had left the other Pevensie's thought of a way to help their mother.

"Susan, Lucy, Charlotte, Isabella, Sarah why don't you cook dinner for us tonight. Damion you set up the table, Edmund you pen a letter to our father. I will get the dining room table read with the others", Peter orders

They each move to do their jobs. They were like a well-oiled machine. Always doing what the others said without arguments. Soon their mother and Matthew arrive back home.

"What's all this?" Helen asks

"We thought you would be hungry", Susan say gently

"You didn't have to do that my dears. I would have cooked for you", Helen says

"You will love the girls cooking Mother. They are the best. Don't trust Matthew to cook Mother he is terrible at it", Edmund says grinning as he helps set the table.

"Just you are going to get it", Matthew says

"Whatever you say little brother", Edmund replies

Helen watched as her children joked and finish putting dinner on the table. They say a pray and start talking.

"How did you girls learn to cook?" Helen asks

"In the country with Professor Kirke's house keeper", Isabella lies

"What did you all do while there? You didn't bother the professor. Especially you Edmund", Helen asks

The siblings stiffen.

"Mother Edmund hasn't caused trouble he meet a friend who changed him for the better", Peter says sternly

Ever gentle Susan speaks up, "Mother you should gather the information before you accuse anyone of us with a crime"

Helen looked at her children each of them had that look in their eyes clearly stating they would stay by each other.

"What happened in the country?" Helen says

"We decided it is better to work together. The was what the professor taught us among some other things", Charlotte replies

"I am glad you all are together. Your Dad will be proud", Helen says

They finish eating and the boys clear the table and wash the plates. They then have family time.

"Edmund what are you doing?" Helen asks curiously

"It is a law book Mother. I have taken a liking to law and government", Edmund says showing her the thick tomb

"Clean up everyone. To bed now everyone", Peter orders

Helen watches amazed as her children listen to Peter. Helen wondered what happened in the country to make them like this.

Sarah sat on her bed praying to Aslan to send her and her siblings back to Narnia. She missed her boyfriend and life there. She hoped she would see them soon.

Lucy sat on her bed looking at the stars she missed her beloved Tumnus who had proposed before Lucy and her siblings went after the white stag. She also missed her nieces and nephews and the other consorts. Even her bodyguards Reepicheep, Tumpkin (Red Dwarf) and Rainstone who was a Centaur.

"Aslan I pray to you that you will return us to Narnia and not lose our families", Lucy says looking up at the stars, "Tumnus please wait for me I will come home"

Isabella also looked up to the stars tears fall with her missing her husband and two children. Her husband is a centaur named Taranis.

"Please forgive me my heart", Isabella whispers

Matthew and Edmund shared a room Matthew had fallen asleep but Edmund was awake he was thinking about his wife Princess Aravis of Archenland and his two young children.

"I'm sorry Ara", Edmund says looking up at the stars one last time

"I'm sorry my love be strong and I'll be home to you and the kids soon", Mark says at the sky before falling asleep

Louis looks at the stars and apologies to his wife for leaving her and the kids and hopes to see her soon.

Damion had fallen asleep in his dreams he saw his wife Lady Septima who is a mermaid and his two young children. Damion mummers in his sleep asking Aslan to send them back to Narnia.

Charlotte also was struggling missing her husband Lycurgus who was a wolf shapeshifter. But most of all she missed her three children. Charlotte hoped Aslan wouldn't keep them from Narnia and their families long.

Diana missed her husband Oreius something terrible and prayed he was alright with their children and she would be back with them soon.

Susan looked at the stars and wondered if her husband Orin who is a centaur was watching the stars with their two children waiting for her to come home.

"I miss you my love", the Gentle Queen whispers before climbing into bed

Arthur headed to bed and looked at the sky and whispers he loves his wife and children and hopes to be reunited with them soon.

Clarence headed to bed thinking of his wife Hannah who was from Archenland. They had one small child.

James looked at the stars thinking of his wife Teresa and his son. He hoped to get back to them soon.

Leanne thought of her husband Jonathan and her two children.

Peter was wandering around the house thinking of his wife Lilliandil who was a star and his 4 children. He hoped and prayed to Aslan for him and his siblings to go back to Narnia.

One more wish was made from all siblings. Praying that their subjects would be safe…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Please read the Prologue again as I have changed it and I am so sorry it has taken this long to be updated. I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

The 28 siblings had spent the past eight weeks getting used to being in England. And they were now back at school at St Finbars and Hendon House. Except the young ones that were too young for school like Althea and Mary who were now de-aged to 2, Louise and Albert who were de-aged to 3, Alice, Victoria and Joseph who were also de-aged to 4. Hendon House took students from 5 and up and Finbars did the same.

The boys were relying on each other to get through each and every day as they were too smart for their classes. They had classified William as a genius and had him moved from Kindergarten to 2nd grade.

They had been only been back 6 weeks and they were already sick of England and their ages that everyone treated them as kids when they had outgrown that long ago.

The boys all stuck together out of class and their teachers all thought it was weird that the elder Pevensie's hung around with their kid brothers all the other siblings wouldn't be seen with their siblings.

"I am sick of it here!" Edmund and Louis say frustrated

"We all are", Clarence says with James and Damion nodding

"They treat us like kids", Arthur says

"I wan t to go home", Matthew says

"I am still getting used to living here these English words sound wrong in thou mouths", John says with Richard agreeing

"I am sick of being treated as a 5-year-old", William says

"Patience my king brothers we will be back in Narnia soon and with our beloveds", Peter says

They had practised using sticks for swords too and they had to find a place and hide it from the teachers. William couldn't practice as he was too small too.

Edmund fights Peter and gets his frustration out with his stick as a sword. They all take turns at getting their frustration out. One thing stick fighting was good for was getting their anger out of them and not taking it out at the teachers and it helped with their control of their emotions so it wouldn't bust.

"Time to head in", Peter says

They all hid away their 'swords' and make their way to clear up. They all make their way to the dinning hall at the same time and see all the student body was excited.

"What is going on?" Clarence asks a fellow student

"Look at the paper!" the student says giving the paper to Clarence

Peter and the other boy Pevensie's all gather around it.

 _ **Special Edition**_

 _ **Unknown Kingdom Comes to England!**_

 _At Nine o'clock this morning a strange event happened in Hyde Park that shook everyone that saw it. A portal had opened up in Hyde Park right in front of everyone's eyes! A portal between worlds a strange phenomenon that not even scientists can think of an answer too._

 _Out of the portal came beings of legend such as Centaurs, Fauns, Dwarves and talking animals! There General came over and said his name was General Orieus and they were from a world called Narnia which had many different lands connected too it._

 _The Creatures have no ill will towards us and have come on a diplomatic mission and maybe a negotiation mission. The General said they were looking for their missing monarchs._

 _The Police immediately cordoned off the area and the Narnians did their side with talking wolves! The police still have to deal with crowds of people wanting to catch a glimpse of creatures of legend._

 _Sir Winston Churchill will be going to Hyde Park tomorrow to talk to the Narnians and take them to King George VI to discuss why the Narnians are here and set up negotiations._

There was a picture down below of the Narnians and General Orieus in the front of them with Mr Tumnus beside him and Mr Fox and Mr Beaver too.

The boys eyes shine with hope. They had a way back. But would the Narnian's recognise they as the children they were at the moment? They had to tell their sisters, but their sisters properly already knew. But they had to get their Mum to bring their younger siblings to the Park tomorrow.

"Everyone has been asking me if our trip to Hyde Park with St Finbars is still going ahead tomorrow with what has been in the news today. And we are still going and maybe we will be able to see some of those Narnians while we are there! Years 1 and up are going and you should have your permission slips", the Headmaster says

Peter, Clarence, James, Arthur, Damion, Edmund, Louis, Matthew, Mark, John, Richard and William were excited for what tomorrow would bring. They were going home! But tomorrow they would have to explain themselves not just to the Narnians, but the Prime Minister, King George VI and their mother. Oh the joy of diplomacy…

* * *

 _St Finbars…_

* * *

The girls weren't having much fun either as they had also surpassed their classes here a long time ago and all the etiquette classes too they had passed long ago as they were Queens of their Kingdom.

Leanne, Susan, Charlotte, Diana, Isabella, Lucy, Sarah, Laura, and Judith had also taken up practising with wooden swords to get their frustration out. But it was more difficult to hide here at St Finbars then the boys school. The girls were always constantly watched. Especially them it did not escape the teachers notice that the Pevensie girls came back from the country changed. And had more elegance then they had before especially Judith who was only 6 years old. And had been moved up two grades because her work was too easy for her.

The girls head inside after fixing up their clothing from being outside and practicing with sticks till they were nearly spotless.

They see all the girls in the school were excited about something and many had copies of the paper in their hands.

The Headmistress had gotten up as the girls come in to make an announcement and the girls didn't have time to find out what was going on.

"Everyone has been asking me if our trip to Hyde Park with Hendon House is still going ahead tomorrow with what has been in the news today. And we are still going and maybe we will be able to see some of those Narnians that are there when we go. Years 1 and up are going and you should have your permission slips signed. Have a goodnight sleep ladies we leave early in the morning", the Headmistress says

They girls quickly snatch a copy of the paper and read the article and they had to hold themselves from squealing. They had a way of going home and maybe returning to their original ages!

"Do you think the boys know?" Lucy asks

"I am sure them do. They are probably also ringing Mother to get her to bring the others to the Park for a family day", Leanne says

"We better ring too. It will give her much more incentive to gave in if we ring too", Charlotte says

"How?" Isabella asks

"Let me handle it", Susan says quickly getting up to go and talk to the Headmistress

She was going to use all her skills as the Gentle Queen to get to use the phone too call her mother and she hoped it would work…

* * *

 _Finchley…London_

* * *

Helen Pevensie had been confused a lot since her children returned from the country. For one they even little Althea who was 2 didn't act like a child anymore. They all acted way beyond their years.

First Peter was the authority among the children they even looked to him first for approval and not her. And were Peter had been struggling to cope with being the man of the house and the big brother figure to 27 siblings. Now he flourished into a man but he was only 15 and it didn't seem right to Helen that he acted like a grown up now.

Clarence and James had also flourished at being Peter's like seconds in command when Peter wasn't at home the children always looked for them and so it went down the line of children.

Leanne and Susan had once decided that growing up was a way to cope with the war but it had never worked but now Leanne and Susan when their grown-up façade at been crumbling mess they hid behind to cope with the war, now true maturity had taken its place.

Arthur had grown up like his brothers and was always helpful and tolerant of each one.

Charlotte and Damion both took to getting their siblings to play games with them where they hadn't before now they were freely playing board games with each other not childish games outside.

Edmund had resented the fact their father had left them to join the war abandoning all his 27 siblings to fight and became spiteful and cruel to everyone as a result especially his little siblings. Now he spoke quieter, with more thought and when he did speak everyone took in his words as they held maturity and weight among his siblings where they hadn't before. Edmund had buried himself in law, politics and history books from his fathers study. If he was not reading he challenged one of his siblings to chess or a game of deep thought. And Edmund didn't fight with his twin Louis anymore and Louis had too grown up much like Edmund he no longer blamed their father for leaving. But unlike Edmund he would talk more to his siblings and had debates with them and sometimes Edmund and Louis teamed up on the other siblings.

Matthew, Isabella, Diana and Mark hadn't really changed but they had the same aura of being a grown up like the others did and they didn't play with their toys anymore before they went off to school.

Lucy had been clingy and shy and didn't want to be out of Helen's sight now. Wasn't shy she also held maturity and she didn't play with her toys or dolls anymore they just gathered dust on the shelves. But Lucy still laughed with carefree childlike laughter. But she had a very deep knowledge of illness and wounds for someone of her age. Whenever the younger children scrapped their knees or the others had unexplained injuries Lucy was always there dealing with it. She didn't care about the blood or dirt she just fixed her siblings up and sent them on their way. That was not an act of a little girl.

Sarah, John, Richard, Laura, Judith and William also didn't act like kids they did the same things their elder siblings would do. And still none played with their toys anymore. Now her youngest children Joseph, Victoria, Alice, Albert, Louise, Althea and Mary didn't act like toddlers they didn't cry or throw tantrums they played or looked after each other playing with sticks outside in the backyard. Nearly giving Helen a heart attack when she first saw them thinking they were trying to hurt each other but they explained they were just playing a game they made up in the country.

That was always the answer when she asked where they learnt these skills they would say 'in the country'

All the girls were gracious and polite and so were the boys they navigated social occasions and functions with tact and skill that made Helen look like an amateur.

Helen was bought out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. It was Peter wanted to get the family together all in one place in Hyde Park tomorrow so they could see their little brothers and sisters. Peter explained that they had missed them all and Helen so much that they wanted to get together if only for an hour. Helen said she would think on it. Susan rang next and asked the same thing Peter did to spend time with their mother and younger siblings.

But Helen wasn't sure after reading the paper today and not believing what she was reading but weirdly her young children looked excited. Could she go with them to see her children act like children for a change and looking at mythical creatures for the first time?

Helen decided she would go just to see her kids acting like kids for a change she told Susan she would meet them at the entrance to Hyde Park. Helen also told Susan to tell Peter and the others the plan which Susan promised.

When Helen told Joseph, Victoria, Alice, Albert, Louise, Althea and Mary they were going to Hyde Park to see there siblings they cheered and hugged her. Helen was happy this was the first time she saw them acting like children.

But would they still by tomorrow seeing there siblings and the mythical creatures? She sure hoped so. But little did she know her life was about to change all together…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Reepicheep and Tumpkin appear in this story because I couldn't leave two favourite characters out from Prince Caspian as that won't be happening.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

The boys got up early the next morning excited to be going back to Narnia.

"Do you think we will keep these bodies?" Matthew asks

"It will be as Aslan's wishes. We can only hope we will be returned to our adult bodies", Peter replies

They quickly get on their clothes and go to join everyone that was waiting to make their way to London and to Hyde Park where they will see this unknown land. There was name call and once everyone that was coming was accounted for they made their way to the train station. The boys started looking for their sisters as they see the St Finbars girls. They finally spot them and all of them hug each other all the girls were looking excited. Why wouldn't any of the siblings not be. They were going to their true home.

They get on the train and they start talking quietly.

"Do you think anyone we know will be there?" Lucy asks

"The paper said General Orieus was there and he should recognise us even in our child forms", Clarence says

"I hope we see our loved ones again", Charlotte says with a sigh wanting her husband and children

"We will. No matter what happens today we will be at Cair Paravel tonight", Peter says firmly

"I bet there is so much to prepare for tonight. I do hope they can handle it", Susan says worrying

"I am sure they will handle it Su", Judith says

"I hope we all got enough sleep last night", Arthur says

"Because we will have busy days afterwards anyway we will have to get up to date of affairs of our kingdom. And what has happened. We don't even know how long we have gone from Narnia", Peter says

"Endless days of briefings and we will have to make deals with King George VI and his daughters. That will happen today no doubt", Leanne says

"Don't remind us we will be busy. And we still have to explain everything to our mother", Edmund says groaning

"Maybe we can ask for our father to come home as a sign of good faith", Diana says

"That we can hopefully secure. They will want our help with this war", Peter says

"After we get up to date on business in Narnia", Isabella says

"Well said", James murmurs

The teachers ignored the Pevensie's as they mainly kept to themselves after they had gotten back from the country and they had changed drastically they were all level headed now especially Edmund. And they all now were pacing their classes and the teachers could tell they were passing with very little effort if any at all. And they wouldn't bunk with anyone else but their siblings even though there were odd numbers in the girls group.

They arrive at their destination and they all get out together now they had to find their mother and the rest of their siblings so they can convince the Narnians they were their monarchs. They find their mother and siblings quickly their mother had been looking for them. And to the older Pevensie's shock she had bought their Aunt Alberta, Uncle Harold and Cousin Eustace with her. They liked their Uncle Harold but their Aunt and cousin where difficult to deal with. Now they had to do this reunion with their General with them watching as well as the public, their schools and government officials. Oh this was going to be a joy.

"Mum", they say hugging

Then moving on to their siblings who were all excited.

"I am sorry they have been excited every since we got your call last night", Helen says to her oldest children

"It is ok mot…mum", Peter says distracting his mother

Leanne and Susan were already whispering to their younger siblings about what they were going to do.

The rest greet their Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. They weren't liking being here but their Uncle Harold had talked their Aunt and Cousin into it as a sort of family outing.

"Lets do this", Peter mutters to his siblings

"Mother, Aunt, Uncle, Cousin follow us", Leanne says

"What?" Helen asks

"Just come it is going to be a long enough day as it is", James says resigned

They linked hands and made their way through the crowd even though their youngest siblings were 2 they still managed to hold on tight to their siblings grip. So were the 3 and 4 year-olds. They weaved out and around the crowds with ease but their Mother, Aunt, Uncle and Cousin were having difficulty and where telling them to stop but they didn't. They had plenty of practice as navigating large crowds from long days of court and long nights at a ball.

They were getting close to the front when they heard…

"Make why for the Prime Minister Sir Winston Churchill! Make way!" a voice calls

They finally make there way close to the front and they heard a familiar voice.

"People of the United Kingdom. I will introduce myself I am General Orieus one of the Stewards of the Nation of Narnia…", General Orieus starts

"Why a steward?!" a voice calls out

"Our monarchs disappeared several months ago. Aslan come to us and told us this portal will lead us to our missing Monarchs in their homeland", General Oreius says

There were mummers from the crowd. Many where thinking the missing monarchs where from their land and wondered who the grown ups where that the General was talking about. And why would they leave their Nation? What sort of Monarchs where they?

"How does the portal work?" another voice yells

"We are not sure how the portal works. Our Kings and Queens told us in this land you have no creatures such as myself. I am a centaur and there are plenty of my kind in Narnia…", General Oreius trails off as he sees the children who had pushed their way forward

There were 28 of them all standing in a line now as they enthroned at Cair Paravel. General Oreius goes over each one and knew they were his monarchs at their starting age at the beginning of the Battle Beruna.

General Oreius approaches them making the crowd take steps back but the 28 children don't they hold the centaurs stare and stand up straight to the baring of royalty. And General Oreius could tell from their eyes they were his rulers those eyes where old in their childhood bodies. He saw his Diana and he didn't care if he had to wait for her to age again he would but their kids it would be difficult if Aslan was going to leave them like this.

Helen Pevensie, and Harold tried pulling the children away from the Centaur but they weren't backing down as the centaur was eyeing them critically. Eustace was hiding behind Alberta as his father was trying to help Helen.  
"Your Majesties", Orieus says with emotion and knelt before all of them

It was the upmost respect from a centaur as it was hard to get back up with decorum. The siblings knew the Orieus knew who they were.  
"Rise old friend. You have earned that right", Peter says

"Hail your Majesties. I must admit I am confused by your appearances your Majesties", Orieus replies

"When we returned here we were back in our childhood bodies. It is due to the passage of time which you will have to catch us up on", Clarence replies

"All of Narnia will stand by you your Majesties just like we have before", Orieus says loyally

"What is going on here they are just children!" Sir Winston Churchill says, "Ma'am our these your children?"

"Yes", Helen says

"See that they get out of here now", Churchill says

"That won't be happening. I am sure you heard our conversation and you know we are the Narnian's monarchs", Peter says

"You all haven't even been out of the country", Helen says worried about her children's mental health

"Your lying attention seekers. I am ashamed I have family like you", Eustace says rudely

"We ARE Narnia's rulers. And we will always be to we go to Aslan's Country at our proper time and of Aslan's will", Lucy says with wisdom beyond her years

"Your just children", Churchill says stepping up to them

Orieus puts his arm out to block Churchill.

"They are our beloved monarchs all of them. We have watched them age before and we have seen them lead us into battles at the ages they are now and heal the sick. I suggest you show them the respect they deserve like the ruler of your nation", Orieus says firmly

"Fine they can come with us to Buckingham Palace to meet with his Majesty King George VI and their Highnesses Crown Princess Elizabeth and Princess Margaret", Churchill says after looking at each of them and seeing the age in their eyes

"Our Mother, Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin will come too. As they will be taken to Narnia with us when this meeting is over", Peter says

"Very well. But if you are lying about any of this there will be punishments", Churchill says

"Of course", Peter says coldly

"General Orieus have horses ready for our return and a few extra just in case we will be bringing more people with us", Susan orders

"Of course your Majesty just give me one moment to send word to Cair Paravel that we have found you and to sent extra mounts", General Orieus says and goes to speak with an owl

"Pevensie's!" a voice shouts

The Pevensie's see the boys teacher Mr Reynolds pushing his way forward with the students.

"Where have you been all teachers have been out of their minds with worry! Come alone now or you will be more punished then you already will be for going off", Mr Reynolds says angrily

"We won't be going with you my royal consorts and I will be going with the Prime Minister and our guards to Buckingham Palace", Peter says with his legendary patience

"Your no royalty boy. You all our children. And you all will be ungrateful brats that lie their way through life", Mr Reynolds says

Helen was furious with what this teacher was saying to her children. Mr Reynolds goes for Lucy's arm but then be abruptly let go when a mouse at his needle point sword at the mans carotid artery and a dwarf had his sword at the mans heart.

"What shall we do with this fiend who dared threaten and try to take you our fairest Majesty's?" Reepicheep asks

"Let him up my dearest friends Sir Reepicheep and Sir Tumpkin and greet us properly", Lucy says

"Right away your Majesty", Tumpkin says sheathing his sword and bowing to the 28 monarchs of his nation

Reepicheep jumps off the man and sheathes his sword and bows to the Kings and Queens.

"It is great to see you all in good health your Majesty's everyone has been quite worried", Reepicheep says before jumping on Lucy's shoulder.

"What is going on here?" Headmistress Nixon and Headmaster Davidson asks

"We Headmaster and Headmistress are the Monarchs of Narnia and will be going to Buckingham Palace to speak with the King of England. _if_ we are lying we will be going back to the school of cause but at the moment we have our mother accompanying us and our Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. But my royal consorts and I have agreed that the schools Hendon's House and St Finbars Schools will join the celebration ball being held in Narnia tonight. Everyone will be escorted to our beloved Castle when we return. But first you must let the students call their homes to get permission. Their school uniform will act like finery for them at this ball", Susan says easier smoothing everything

All the students were chatting excitedly.

"All teachers may also attend. We should be back in a could of hours that should give you all enough time. Now we must be on our way", Leanne says

"And be warned try and touch my fellow consorts again will end in pain from our guards", Peter says his voice like steel

"We have to go now King George VI is waiting for us", Churchill says

"Very well Prime Minister lead the way", Peter says politely

They get in the cars that were waiting for them more cars had been called in to help with the lot of them. They make their way to Buckingham Palace with General Oreius and come other Centaurs following the cars like an honour guard.

They reach Buckingham Palace quickly and they all get out. All 28 monarch's where not very nervous as they have met with other royals before. And this would be no different except they were in their childhood bodies.

They could see their Mother, Uncle, Aunt and Cousin were all looking nervous about meeting the King of _their_ nation. The Pevensie's knew England wasn't there home anymore so they were calm. The Centaurs form an honour guard around the Pevensie's to protect them from attack as they weren't armed like they would normally be.

They were lead into the sitting room of King George IV of England. All Pevensie's but their mother had their heads held high and bared the aura of royalty even the 2-year-olds.

"May I present his Majesty King George VI of England, his wife Queen Elizabeth and his daughters the Crown Princess Elizabeth and Princess Margaret", Churchill says

"Why have you bought children here?" King George asks

"That is not acute Your Majesty we are fair older then children no matter our looks", Peter says

"Who are they?" King George asks

"Short version for now General", Peter says with authority

"Presenting their majesty's High King Peter, King Clarence, King James, Queen Leanne, King Arthur, Queen Susan, Queen Charlotte, King Damion, King Edmund, King Louis, King Matthew, Queen Diana, King Mark, Queen Isabella, Queen Lucy, Queen Sarah, King John, King Richard, Queen Laura, Queen Judith, King William, King Joseph, Queen Victoria, Queen Alice, King Albert, Queen Louise, Queen Althea and Queen Mary of Narnia", General Orieus says

Each King or Queen bowed or curtsy's when their name was said low enough to show their respect and high enough to show their authority.

"So even 2-year-old's are Queens?" King George asks curious

"We weren't always the age you see us now. It all starts when we were evacuated to the county…", Peter says starting the story of their time in Narnia

All of them chipped in on their roles in the war and battles they had faced and their coronation and their 15 years of rule in Narnia, marriage and children before being tricked home into their childhood bodies.

Alberta was muttering 'nonsense' and so was Eustace. Harold was showing interest in the story of his nephews and nieces.

Helen was shocked at the things her children had done and how they were grown up that explained their changes when they came home. They were in their minds not children anymore and they were adults wanting to be treated as such in their smaller bodies. And she had in-laws and grandchildren. She didn't think this would happen for many, many years.

Then talk more on to trade talk and talk of joining the war which Helen was against but her children didn't say no. They said they had to be bought up too speed on the situation in their own nation as they had been away for several months.

The Pevensie's asked for their father to be sent to them as they were now going to live in their nation their was a brief argument about that but they technically lived longer in Narnian then England.

Also King George was going to send his daughters with the Narnian's to be protected from the war. The Pevensie's agreed for them to stay at their castle and asked if King George, Queen Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon and Prime Minister Sir Winston Churchill would like to come for the ball tonight and leave to come back to England in the morning.

They agreed wanting to see the Narnian land and the land their daughters would be staying in. Winston Churchill also agreed to come only for the night as he was needed here. He was interested to see how these _children_ handled things.

The royals quickly pack what they needed the Princesses packed more as they were staying longer. And they made their way to Hyde Pack with horses were waiting. The older Pevensies climb into their saddles effortlessly and pull up their younger siblings into the front of their saddles.

"I can't wait to I am old enough to ride by myself again", Mary says

Peter and the others had to tell everyone some of the horses could talk so they wouldn't be surprised. Diana was atop her husband Oreius.

Peter took Eustace into his saddle, Leanne took their mother, Harold rode by himself, King George, Queen Elizabeth and Crown Princess Elizabeth rode by themselves while Princess Margret was on the back of James horse.

The large group with the school kids and teachers headed out into the portal and they got a beautiful view of Narnia. Everyone who wasn't Narnian could see while the Monarch's loved it here. The air was so fresh and unpolluted, and the grass was so green and the water so blue. They all could see the castle in the distance.

"That is Cair Paravel where my royal consorts and I reside when we not on dignity trips or campaigns", Peter says to everyone

They arrive at the Cair two hours before the evening meal. They all dismount and the Kings and Queens were immediately surrounded by their castle staff who were all welcoming them back. It was obvious to the outsiders they were beloved and loved much here.

Queen Isabella comes over to them while her fellow monarchs were dealing with the palace staff.

"Everyone you will be shown around then taken to where the feast will be held. King George, Queen Elizabeth, Crown Princess Elizabeth, Princess Margaret and Sir Churchill you will be shown to rooms for tonight and Princesses Elizabeth and Margaret your rooms will be the same throughout your stay at the Cair. Mum, Uncle Harold, Aunt Alberta and Eustace you will be guided to your rooms and some servants will be by to help you dress", Queen Isabella says

"Excuse me my consorts and I need Queen Isabella so we can go in. We will see you all at the feast", King Mark says bowing to the royals and taking his sisters arm and all the royals enter the Cair they hear the cheering.

Servants come to show the guests to their rooms through the halls of the Cair. While some over Servants were showing the students around with the teachers and teaching them some history about Narnia.

"These are our rooms?" Princess Margaret asks looking around at the luxury room

"Yes your Highnesses. This is your common room. There are four rooms. One for each of your Highnesses, one for Your Majesty King George and Queen Elizabeth and one for is it Prime Minister?" a dryad asks

"Yes. Tell their majesties they are very kind", King George says

"I will. I am Liliad by the way. I will help the girls dress. Bandy will be along in a minute to help you men dress", Liliad the dryad says

"Thank you", Queen Elizabeth says

"What are you? If you don't mind me asking?" Princess Elizabeth asks

"I am a Dryad milady", Liliad replies

Liliad was quick with her work she unpacked the Princesses clothing and hung it up and showed them around their rooms and showed them how the baths worked.

They all were ready quickly. And Liliad and Bandy showed them to the ballroom where 28 thrones stone all with a symbol craved on them.

"Just wait here our monarch's will be announced soon", Liliad says curtsy's before leaving

They see everyone that had come out to see the return of their monarchs and the students at the school the Pevensies had attended all of them looked a bit uncomfortable. King George and his family saw the adult Pevensies come in and stand at the other side to the thrones. They the trumpets start playing…

* * *

Helen Pevensie had been shocked all day with her children being monarchs of a strange nation and they were not the little children they appeared but older more mature adults. They were shown to a common room where there were three rooms attached.

"Mrs Helen your room is to the right. Mr Harold, Mrs Alberta to the top left and same with Mr Eustace on the bottom left", the dryad says, "Their Majesties are sending clothes up for all of you. It will be semiformal"

Once they were helped into Narnian style clothing they were lead into the ballroom. They were at the side of the 28 thrones. They saw the English royals on the other side of the thrones.

They hear the trumpets start playing…

* * *

All the royals were with their partners if they had one and seeing their children again. They all agreed this was weird that they were uncomfortable being young. The servants even had to dig out the child size finery for all of them. Their crowns were returned to them the same with their weapons and other items of jewellery that had been kept safe.

They were also multitasking as they were all getting a small run down on the latest things they needed to know tonight. All of them thought they were prepared enough to take on a crowd for one evening then catch up on a full briefing tomorrow.

Each pair lined up outside the doors of the throne room. Each looking every inch a King or Queen.

"Ready?" Peter asks everyone

"As we will ever be in these bodies", Sarah says

"Then lets get this over with and pray Aslan has a plan", Peter says and nod at the herald

The herald nods back and the trumpeters start playing and the doors open and the Herald begins to announce the royals FULL titles…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
